Disney's New York
Disney's New York is a Disney theme park to be located in Disneyland Resort Ireland. It will look similar and be inspired by not just New York City, but also Hollywood and Tokyo especially Tokyo DisneySea. List of areas HollyBrooke Attractions *Hollywood Walk of Fame *Grand Central Terminal *One Times Square Shops *Disney Store Restaurants and food services MadHatten This land is based on Manhattan and named after The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. This is where guests can easily interact and cavort with characters. Attractions *Statue of Minnie Mouse Liberty *'Disneyhood' - a Sesame Street-styled neighborhood where you can interact with your favorite Disney characters. *Radio City Music Hall **Disney's Musical Storybook Spectacular **Disney's Most Merriest Christmas Celebration * Litwak's Arcade * The Evil Queen's Barrel Spin Take a rotten spin on these wide barrels around the Evil Queen's rich yard as a medley of Descendants songs plays out. Shops *Symphony Souvenirs *Mad Hatter's *Goofer's Store **Clarabelle's Snack Stand **Horace for Sports *The Queen's Recyclable Beauties Restaurants and food services * Donald's Kitchen * Stitch's Munch-Chomp Rocket Get pastries, cookies, chili hot dogs, and healthy snacks Stitch has made and eaten! Other *Bibbidi Bobbidi Botique Central Park This place is filled with bucolic scenery where guests can have picnics, go wall climbing and play sports such as tennis and volleyball. It appears to be the same as the real version with a lake, a reservoir, and a pond but with a few changes such as the Pocahontas Fountain (inspired by Bethesda fountain) and Alice in Wonderland topiary with flowers around the characters (instead of the real statue) and two beautiful attractions. Attractions * Disney's Museum of Magical Moments Shops *Giselle's Restaurants and food services * Hundred Acre Grills Zootopia Zootopia takes the place of Central Park Zoo with three attractions and a meet-and-greet area. Attractions *Zootopia Express *Rainforest District Gondolas *Metropolitan Museum *Hopps-Wilde Office (meet and greet) Shops * Zoo-venirs Restaurants * Jumbeaux's Cafe Disney Channel Adventure Attractions *Disney Afternoon Dance Party! *'Hot Dog Hills Raceway' A Test Track-styled based on the Disney Junior TV series. *Launchpad's Flight School *Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Crisis Shops * McDuck's Restaurants * Louie's * Duckburg Diner Mickey Avenue Attractions * Fantasmic! The Future Based on various Disney properties (plus Marvel Comics) that are set into the future. Attractions *Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps: The Ride - A ride based on Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps. *Ant-Man (ride) *'Super Hero Squad: The Experience' *'Future Nature Trail' **Planet of the Apes **Na'vi River Journey **Flight of the Passage Shops *Avengers Equipment Center - An equipment storage unit where you store your items when you're not using them. Restaurants and food services TBD. Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge Attractions * Star Tours: The Adventure Continues * Millennium Falcon Shops * Restaurants * Pixar City Attractions *Woody's Roundup *Buzz Lightyear Planet Rescue *Jessie's Critter Carousel *Slinky Dog Dash *RC Racer *Nemo and Friends SeaRider *'Marine Life Institute' An aquarium as seen in Finding Dory filled with thousands of underwater species and activities for kids. *Turtle Talk with Crush *Ratatouille Kitchen Calamity *Incredi-Coaster! *Coco Ride Shops Restaurants and food services * Jessie's Snack Roundup * Pizza Planet Arcade * Ratatouille Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge Attractions * Star Tours: The Adventure Continues * Millennium Falcon Shops * Restaurants * Springfield Attractions * Shops *Kwik-E-Mart Restaurants * Krusty Burger * Moe's Gamer Central Station Attractions * Shops * Restaurants * Characters Mickey and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck/PK *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Max Goof *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Launchpad McQuack *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar Disney Princesses These princesses and princes will don modernized outfits. *Cinderella *Snow White *Princess Aurora *Belle *Mulan *Tiana *Rapunzel *Merida These princesses will appear as top hat showgirls. * Ariel - The lovely singing little mermaid will appear as a sparkling, glamoring, shining, and shimmering, "carnival"-style top hat showgirl wearing a sea green top hat with a purple shell on it, a carnival top with her seashell bra and sea green carnival gloves, and a green seashell carnival bottom and boots. * Princess Jasmine - The sassy Arabian princess will appear showy and jazzy wearing a teal top hat, long gloves, sleeveless midriff with a gold collar with colorful jewels, and shorts with a belt similar to her headband and a gold bowtie around her neck. Like her Broadway counterpart, she will only have long curly hair instead of usual ponytails. *'Pocahontas' - This nature-loving princess will wear a beige top hat with two feathers attatched at the end and located at on the front and right sides of the bottom of the top hat crown, crop top revealing her midriff, and short shorts with a belt. She will have her pendant, earrings, and boots from her 2015 redesign, and her gloves will have the same color as her boots. Disney Princes * Beast * Aladdin * Prince Naveen * Flynn Rider Their friends * Genie (in his white showman outfit from "Friend Like Me") * Mushu * Louis Pixar characters * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * The Incredibles (as face characters) Others * Anna *'Elsa the Snow Queen' - Anna's older sister and the magical, ice-powered snow queen who loves to prank her sometimes. *Olaf * Alice - This gorgeous girl who has traveled all though Wonderland will wear a cyan top hat with a black line around the bottom of the top hat crown. She will also wear a black bowtie around her neck and a sleeveless cyan leotard which will reveal her torso; it will have a white collar with three buttons inspired by her pinafore. And she will wear long black and white striped fingerless gloves and socks and she will also wear black swimming shoes. * The Mad Hatter * The White Rabbit * TweedleDee and Tweedledum * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Eeyore * Tigger * Rabbit * Baloo (TaleSpin) * Louie Lamount (TaleSpin) * Moana * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Rafiki * Timon * Stitch * The Evil Queen * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde *Phineas and Ferb as Spider-Man and Doctor Strange Acquired characters Marvel *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Black Widow *Captain America *Iron Man *Doctor Strange *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Black Panther *Gwenpool *Deadpool **Lady Deadpool *Cable Star Wars * Chewbacca * Darth Vader * Stormtroopers Street Fighter (possibly potentially) * Cammy Tekken (possibly potentially) *'Lili Rochefort '- The most beautiful and richest girl everyone has ever known! Please don't talk to her about (or show her memorabilia of) Jin Kazama, Frozen, or any another Disney girl because she doesn't like them. She also warns you not to tell her father about her fighting experiences, boasts the topmost Tekken girl, and treats you like a mom. *Nina Williams *Steve Fox *Paul Pheonix *Eddy Gordo *Christie Monteiro *Kuma II *'Roger '- The long-lost boxing kangaroo will sport a DJ outfit and occasionally control the turntables during parties and events. Sonic the Hedgehog (Based on the Comics and the Games; Possibly as well) *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - The Blue Blur will wear his Jacky Bryant attire, as seen in the Modern era of Virtua Fighter. *'Princess Sally Acorn' - The Princess of the Acorn Kingdom will have her Post-SGW Variant, also she would be the radio announcer on the Disney's New York Radio City Music Hall via The Future part and a DJ. Category:Theme Parks